Rewind & Start Again
by PhoenixRae
Summary: A budding romance a mysterious, angerfilled teenager a future in tatters. Will they be able to save the day or let the mistakes of the past haunt them in the future?
1. I UhOh, Secret's Out

**POSSIBLE SPOILERS/WARNINGS: _Minor references to certain events from books 1-6_**

**SUMMARY: _A budding romance; a mysterious, anger-filled teenager; a future in tatters. Will they be able to save the day or let the mistakes of the past haunt them in the future?_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I loved the season of CHARMED when Chris Perry made an appearance, and I cried in the end when he 'disappeared' for the season finale. It's a challenge to write this fic and using the same story plot in the HP world. This fic's an entry of mine for a DG ficexchange on LJ. This fic was supposed to be a one-shot fic, but when I started typing I couldn't make it as a one-shot so the result's at least a few chapters (less than 10 chapters in total)._**

**BETA: _Special thanks to _Maria (aka tigereyes320_) for beta-reading this fic for me_**

**

* * *

**

**I. Uh-oh, Secret's Out!**

SPARKS ARE FLYING AS TWENTY-YEAR-OLD Ginny Weasley squares off with her mortal nemeses on the steps leading to the front doors of what was once Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but now the former magical school was used as a refuge for former students whose parents were off fighting the war against the Dark Lord and his minions; some students came here to recuperate after being injured in the battlefield whilst the others came here for comfort and a place to call home while the once peaceful world they knew was fast becoming nothing but a memory.

Twenty-one-year-old Draco Malfoy stepped up within eye-level of the fiery redhead shooting daggers at him with those brown eyes of hers. He was doing his best to control himself from doing something he'll later regret. He doesn't even know what started them on this heated argument. All he knew was as soon as he rounded the corner to go up the front steps the temperamental redhead was breathing fire down his back.

Ginny was fuming. She was beyond forgiving at this point. How dare he make a fool of her? She should've trusted her instincts when it screamed WATCH OUT in bright, flashing neon lights, but she ignored the warning bells at the back of her head and dove in head first into the water. Now she was drowning because of that particular folly of hers. "You're despicable, you know that?" she snapped at him.

"And you're barking mad!" Draco snapped back at her.

"It's better to be barking mad than become a two-faced cheating cretin!" she fired back.

Draco was poised to yell back at her when the meaning of her words sunk in. Ginny knew when she finally got through to him; she saw it in his eyes. Jutting her chin to the air, Ginny walked away from him followed by a couple of her friends before he regained his composure. She was satisfied she at least had the last say in this argument and to hell with Draco Malfoy and his damn lies!

Draco could only stare after her. He didn't have to ask what she meant; he knew what pushed her to have this argument out in the open, with the entire occupant of Hogwarts looking on. "Parkinson I'm going to kill you," he hissed under his breath and stalked the opposite way from where Ginny walked off to.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stepped around from where they were hidden behind the stone balustrade at the bottom of the steps. They were on their way back inside when they saw Ginny yelling out a lung at a dumbstruck Malfoy. Each one of them had a shocked expression on their face.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch and feed his carcass to Fluffy," snarled a perturbed Ron.

"I think Fluffy would spit his said carcass right out. I think the creatures living in the lake would have more of a field day feasting on that git's carcass," muttered a dumbfounded Harry.

"You two sound pretty vile, but I agree with you," Hermione couldn't believe what she just found out. She knew there was a new man in Ginny's life, she just didn't know who it was. Ginny was pretty tight-lipped about his identity. Now Hermione knew why.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Some 20 years into the future,  
**__**An old schoolroom with shattered glass windows & broken tables and chairs…**_

IT WAS THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT. A grandfather clock in the distance chimed indicating the hour.

Midnight.

"Perfect," grinned the figure in the center of the room shrouded in black from head to foot. With a snap of its fingers a wand appeared. The figure muttered a word, pointed the tip of the wand at one of the dozen candles circling it. A light shot out from the tip and ignited the candle, then proceeded to light the rest.

Once all the candles were lit, the figure moved to the middle of the circle, spread its arms wide open and tilted its head back, the hood covering its head slid off revealing long, shiny strawberry-blond hair that tumbled down the figure's back.

"Reveal the cause of thy heartache; bring thyself to thee and let thyself be free!"

A gush of strong, cold wind whipped what was left of the shattered windows open, causing shattered glass to shatter to thousand more pieces, the candles surrounding the figure almost blown out as the wind picked up its pace, circling around the figure. Unperturbed, the figure continued chanting the spell until it was lifted off the ground and thrown across the room.

The figure hit the wall hard, briefly glimpsing the candles blew out before darkness consumed it…


	2. II UhOh, Where Are We

**POSSIBLE SPOILERS/WARNINGS: _Minor references to certain events from books 1-6_**

**SUMMARY: _A budding romance; a mysterious, anger-filled teenager; a future in tatters. Will they be able to save the day or let the mistakes of the past haunt them in the future?_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry for the burst of short chapters. If you read my A/N in the previous chapter, this fic was meant to be a one-shot fic only, but I couldn't so it became a series of short-chaptered story._**

**BETA: _Special thanks to _Maria (aka tigereyes320_) for beta-reading this fic for me_**

**

* * *

**

**II. Uh-oh, Where Are We?**

GINNY GROANED AS SHE SLOWLY CAME TO after being sucked in to a vortex that opened right above the Great Hall during dinner. Everyone in the room panicked when the portal grew bigger and bigger; terrorized shriek field the large hall, but no one seemed to be running for their lives. At least that was what Ginny thought when she glanced around her and found everyone at the old Gryffindor table sat frozen where they were. She waited a couple of heartbeats before she got up and started to run from the room, but the moment she did she felt a strong hand grab her around the waist and pulled her into the vortex. The last thing she recalled was seeing Hermione, Harry and her brother Ron's shocked faces and her brother and her ex-boyfriend scrambling to pull her back before she passed out.

Something heavy was keeping her where she landed. She tried to fudge it, but the darn thing wouldn't move. She tried fudging the weight on top of her a couple more times, but it was too darn heavy and too darn stubborn to move.

"Where's my wand when I need it?" she grumbled trying to keep her oxygen flow going. She was still a bit out of sorts after that vortex sucked her in. She wondered how many other former students were taken.

Ginny was busy trying to remember everything else that happened before she blanked out when the weight on top of her started moving – and groaning! She stopped breathing. Her heart lodged in her throat. That cold hand known as panic starts to wrap itself around her. She doesn't know if whoever this person was on top of her was a friend or foe.

She listened attentively, her whole body tensed. Dammit, she didn't know what that vortex was about or who conjured it. For all she knows it was part of the Dark Lord's ploy to get to Harry.

"Bloody hell," mumbled the dead weight on top of her.

Ginny's ears perked at the familiar sound of the voice. Her initial dread was replaced with instant anger. The strength she didn't expect to possess came back ten-fold and she managed to push him off her.

Draco Malfoy landed with a thud on the cold cement floor. He was still a wee bit disoriented and parts of him ached after he was pulled into that massive black hole. Where the hell did that hole come from anyway? He wasn't aware of any portals being opened, otherwise his father would've warned him.

"Get your bloody self off me, Malfoy!"

Draco's whole body tensed at the sound of that particular irate voice. He didn't need a genius to figure out who was the person who cushioned his fall, albeit little was done to prevent himself from feeling like he'd been torn to pieces when he landed.

"Ginny?" His vision was slowly clearing. He blinked a couple of times and focused his gaze on the hot-tempered redhead sprawled on the floor with him. "What the hell?"

Ginny angrily pushed herself to a standing position, dusting herself off the dirt that stuck to her when she landed on the cold floor. She blatantly ignored Draco and started scanning the place. This room looked eerily familiar to her, but she couldn't point her finger to it. She has been to this room before, but when exactly she couldn't point out.

"Where in the world are we?" Draco voiced out the question Ginny was reluctant to ask out loud. He got up from the cold floor himself and dusted his robe off dust that clung to it. "This place looks oddly familiar," he added, turning a complete three-sixty degree surveying the room they crash-landed to.

"It better well should," snarled a not too welcoming voice from the corner of the room. The voice's owner was shrouded in darkness, concealing her hiding place from the blond and redhead that crashed in on her unexpectedly.

Draco and Ginny whirled at the direction they heard the voice came from. The wand Ginny couldn't find earlier was in her hand in an instant (it was stuffed inside her robe and when Draco landed on her, she couldn't twist sideways to grab it due to his weight). Draco's wand was out as well and aimed at the figure.

"Who is there?" he demanded.

"The bloody Easter Bunny," answered the stranger with an all too familiar sarcasm reminiscent of a young Draco Malfoy during his years studying at Hogwarts. "Put your wand down," she ordered.

"Show yourself!" Draco ignored the stranger's warning and continued to aim his wand at her direction. He reached behind him and put a protective arm in front of Ginny, shielding her from potential harm's way as they both backed away slowly from where they stood.

The stranger didn't listen instead she let out a very unladylike snort as if she was mocking him. Draco's patience was slowly slipping and Ginny was getting more impatient.

"Put…your wand…down," the woman repeated, her tone carrying a warning indicating if neither one of them do what she told them to do she'd do something nasty to them.

"Show yourself first," Ginny demanded.

"Stubborn to the end," muttered the stranger and with a blink of an eye Draco and Ginny's wands were taken from them. The stranger moved out of the shadow then, her black robe's hood covering her face, but in her hand she showed their wands.

"Give that back!" demanded Ginny when she realized what just happened.

"Not yet," replied the hooded figure. "I need to be certain first that neither one of you will use this against me," she dangled their wands once again.

"After that trick you pulled of disarming us, you think we'll be a match to you?" Draco said incredulously.

The stranger merely shrugged. She crossed the distance between herself and the two strangers that landed in the middle of the circle of candles. Draco and Ginny took a protective step backwards with Draco pushing Ginny behind him for protection.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny peering over Draco's shoulder. "Where are we?"

The hooded stranger seemed to not hear her. She contemplated on whether to answer Ginny's question or not. After a moment's pause she pushed the hood covering her head and face, revealing a small, heart-shaped face framed by a thick mass of wavy strawberry-blond hair.

Ginny let out an audible gasp as soon as she has a clear view of the stranger's face. Their captor looked exactly like a female version of Draco Malfoy, except for the colour of her hair and a splash of freckles on her face.

Draco was momentarily rendered speechless at the sight of the young woman standing before them. He was looking at Ginny Weasley's look-alike, except for the colour of her eyes; it was rare to see a redhead sporting silver gray eyes.

"You two aren't supposed to be here," answered their captor. She walked over the circle of candles and handed their wands back to them. "The spell I cast must've backfired," she continued.

"Spell?" echoed Draco.

"What spell?" asked Ginny.

The young woman met the dumbfounded couple's gaze. This was neither the time nor the place for her to explain everything to them. She followed the instructions down to a T, what happened?

"Never mind. We can't stay here any longer," she announced. "You two can Apparate, can you not?" She eyed Draco and Ginny carefully then belatedly realized she was asking a ridiculous question and answered it herself. "Of course you do! Apparate to the Burrow, I'll just meet you there," she announced before disappearing.

"The Burrow?" echoed Ginny and cast Draco a curious look.

Draco merely shrugged. "I thought your home was destroyed?"

"It was," nodded Ginny.

"Look, let's just follow what that woman says instead of us lingering here. If we want answers my guess is we better go after her," he suggested.


	3. III UhOh, What Did You Do

**POSSIBLE SPOILERS/WARNINGS: _Minor references to certain events from books 1-6_**

**SUMMARY: _A budding romance; a mysterious, anger-filled teenager; a future in tatters. Will they be able to save the day or let the mistakes of the past haunt them in the future?_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Thank you so much to everyone who enjoyed reading the first two chapters so far. Again this is a FINISHED fic, but it's just a matter of me uploading them one at a time. But due to it being a short-chaptered fic, I decided to upload two chapters at a time. _**

**BETA: _Special thanks to _Maria (aka tigereyes320_) for beta-reading this fic for me_**

**III. Uh-oh, What Did You Do?**

MOLLY NOELLE POTTER, WHAT IN THE world did you do?"

Ginny and Draco froze from entering the Burrow's kitchen when they heard Hermione Granger's raised voice coming from there. They gingerly took a peek and both their mouths nearly dropped to the floor when they saw an older looking Hermione Granger as opposed to the young woman in her mid-twenties.

"I'm sorry Aunt Hermione," apologized the strawberry-blond haired young woman who greeted them at their crash site. Suddenly she didn't look at all that intimidating standing before an angry Hermione. "I followed everything you taught me, but…I dunno why they are here instead of me ending up there."

"That is Potter's kid?" Draco looked crestfallen when he realized the young woman whom he thought looked like Ginny could actually be Ginny's daughter – with Harry Potter.

"I-I think so," Ginny gave a jerky nod. She was still processing everything she has learned so far. Now how could someone who looks like Draco Malfoy carry Harry Potter's name?

They continued to watch and eavesdrop on Hermione chastising Molly Noelle Potter. Hermione looked like she was about to explode, but from the look on her face Ginny could tell Hermione was torn as well. She loved this young woman like her own.

"Now how are we going to explain this to your uncle and father without giving them a heart attack, hm?" Hermione asked out loud. She slumped into one of the kitchen chairs.

"I don't know, but we gotta think up something because I told them to meet me here," answered a crestfallen Molly.

"You what?" Hermione was off her seat in an instant.

"They can't stay at Hogwarts. I'm sure when I cast that spell it alerted everyone watching the place."

"Oh Molly, Molly, Molly…" Hermione shook her head and crossed the distance separating the two of them. She pulled the strawberry-blond haired young woman in her arms and gently patted her back. She pulled back and cupped the young woman's face in her hands, her dark brown eyes locking with the young woman's silver gray ones. "You do understand that we can only tell them as much to avoid changing too much, right?"

"Tell us what?" Ginny decided she has heard enough. Her curiosity was irked and she wanted to know why Harry's daughter looks like Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Molly Noelle turned to the direction of Ginny's voice.

"Ginny…" Hermione's voice sounded funny, like she was holding back tears, when she said her name. Her hand went to her mouth to cover it, then her dark brown eyes strayed behind the redhead young woman when Draco stepped out from where he was hiding with Ginny. "Malfoy."

Ginny couldn't quite decipher why Hermione's voice was laced with unmasked hatred. Granted she knew Hermione and Draco had a history of not always getting along since they were in their first year at Hogwarts, and there was that one obvious fact that Draco enjoyed referring to Hermione as 'Mud Blood' back in the day as well didn't help either.

"Sorry to just drop in on you guys like this," apologized Ginny, eyeing Hermione then the young woman beside her before returning her gaze to her friend. "But I think Malfoy and I are trapped in a wrong timeline. And the quicker you lassies explain to us what and why we're here, the better chances of us skedaddling back to our own time, don't you agree?"

Hermione and Molly Noelle exchanged looks. Ginny noticed that neither one of them wanted to reveal too much, which was understandable since she and Draco were trapped in a somewhat very distant future, and whatever the future Hermione and this daughter of Harry tells them might alter something in the past.

"Look, the last thing I remembered was being sucked into this huge black hole before waking up inside a trashed classroom underneath a not-so-light Malfoy," said Ginny as she took a step forward into the all too familiar family kitchen at the Weasley Burrow, a place she didn't think she'd ever see again after it went under siege during a recent Death Eater attack. "Now please explain to us what we're doing here or you can just send us back to our time and we'll forget this ever happened," she suggested.

"We can't do that," answered Molly Noelle.

Ginny turned her gaze to the stubborn young woman. She couldn't understand what this vibe she was getting from Harry's daughter; she couldn't help but feel cold shivers enveloping her whenever she was around this girl. Molly Noelle wasn't this cold and distant to Hermione when she watched the two of them interact moments ago.

"Why not?" asked an equally intrigued Draco.

The girl shot him a scathing glare that did not go amiss. Ginny thought she saw the young woman's nose flared when she had to address her companion.

"The spell I cast runs on a purpose of finishing a task I set out to do," she began explaining, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Neither one of you will be sent back to your own time until the problem's been resolved."

"What problem?" asked Ginny.

"A problem involving the state of this future," Hermione answered on behalf of her niece. "Molly Noelle was supposed to go back in time to right what went wrong, but in doing so the spell she cast backfired and now…well," she opened her arms and gestured at Ginny and Draco followed by a shrug.

"So how are we going to solve this problem and rectify what was done wrong in your past?" Draco was more curious than Ginny gave him credit for. Granted she was as curious as he was, but Draco was showing all signs that he was so eager to resolve whatever went wrong during their time.

Again they watched Hermione and the young Molly exchange meaningful looks. Ginny wanted to butt in and demand they answer her verbally instead of them conferring with each other by simply looking at each other.

"We have to give them hints, Aunt Hermione," Molly Noelle said after a while.

Hermione didn't seem to like the idea, but she saw the reason behind her niece's suggestion. Letting out an exasperated sigh she turned to address back her two former schoolmates.

"The problem begins and ends with the two of you," she said after deliberating about it for a while.

Ginny and Draco exchanged confused looks before turning back to Hermione.

"Can't you be a wee bit more specific than that?" asked Draco.

"Sorry, we can't," it was Molly Noelle who spoke on behalf of her aunt. "We can't tell you too much. We want to change this future, but we don't want to screw it up some more by telling you more than you need to know." She walked out of the room after saying those words, walking straight-backed with her chin held high, holding a regal aura about her that made Draco and Ginny move aside to give way to her.

"Please excuse her," said Hermione after her niece's rude exit. "She's just…life's just been too hard on her, that's all." It was the only valid excuse she could give them.


	4. IV UhOh, An Impromptu Family Reunion

**POSSIBLE SPOILERS/WARNINGS: _Minor references to certain events from books 1-6_**

**SUMMARY: _A budding romance; a mysterious, anger-filled teenager; a future in tatters. Will they be able to save the day or let the mistakes of the past haunt them in the future?_**

**BETA: _Special thanks to _Maria (aka tigereyes320_) for beta-reading this fic for me_**

**IV. Uh-oh, An Impromptu Family Reunion!**

RON, HARRY, FRED, GEORGE, PERCY, Bill and Charlie all stared in unmasked surprise when they walked in to the Burrow and found a twenty-year-old Ginny Weasley sitting with their wives, Molly Noelle and Draco Malfoy. The seven of them were just returning from their usual patrolling duties for the Ministry and all faced quite a long day working through the night; it was close to dawn now and the last thing they wanted was a surprise heart attack.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice cracked, his green eyes watered, as he stood stock still at the entryway staring at the young and vibrant Ginny he knew from years ago.

"Hullo, Harry," Ginny inclined her head in greeting, an uncertain smile crossed her face as she let her gaze travel from her ex-boyfriend (who aged quite remarkably she might add) to the rest of her brothers. They pretty much mirrored the same reaction Hermione had earlier when she made her appearance. It was very curious, but Hermione wouldn't explain to her why she reacted the way she did, and Ginny doubted her brothers and ex-boyfriend would tell her why they were all looking at her as if she was some sort of ghost from the past. "Hi," she smiled at her brothers.

"Ginny!" All five Weasley men rushed to their sister, enveloping her in their group hug, nearly suffocating Ginny in the process. She flailed her hand furiously when she managed to squeeze it between her brothers hugging her and asked someone to help her before her brothers cut off her air circulation.

Draco got up and started prying one brother after the other away from Ginny.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled weakly and stepped aside with him standing close behind her to protect her from another group-hug attack. "And hello to you all too," she gave her brothers a shaky smile.

"Sorry about the hug, Gin," apologized a sheepish Ron. "It's just so good to see you again," he added.

Ginny's ear perked at the word he used. "Again?" she echoed and looked over her shoulder and cast a questioning glance at Hermione.

"It's been a while since your brothers and Harry last saw you, Gin," answered Hermione carefully before sending her husband a scathing glare, chastising him for his slip-up.

"Oh," was all Ginny said then exchanged a look with Malfoy before sitting down once again.

"There are some leftover foods from last night in the kitchen, just help yourselves to them," Hermione told the newcomers who were all reluctantly to leave the living room. "Ginny will be here for a while so you guys can rest and eat while we finish updating her and Malfoy here on what's been going on," she added when neither one of the men budged.

"I'll set the table for them," offered Molly and got up from where she was ensconced between Hermione and Luna Lovegood-Potter. "C'mon guys, I'll fill you in on what's happening here in the kitchen," she walked up to her father, stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek before snaking her arm around his and tugged him to the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll talk to you guys later," called Ginny to the men's departing backs.

Molly Noelle whipped out her wand, casting a silencing charm to the room so their unexpected guests in the living room wouldn't hear what the eight of them were talking about in here before she magically set the table for her father and uncles. Plates and silverware appeared and pots and pans made its way on to the table. She urged each male member of her family to have a seat when all they did was stood there and stare at her. She tried avoiding their gazes. She knew what they were all thinking about and she hated being the center of their attention.

"They don't know yet," she answered their unvoiced question. "The Aunts and I will really appreciate it if you guys don't mention anything alluding to…well, alluding to what's happened to them," she shrugged.

"Molly—" Harry was cut off when his daughter stopped fussing over setting the table for them and met his gaze.

"I'm still trying to process things, Dad. They weren't supposed to be here. I should've been transported back to their time," she explained.

"What happened then?" asked Percy as he grabbed a chair and sat down. The others soon followed him.

"That's what Aunt Hermione is trying to figure out. In the meantime we're keeping Ginny and Malfoy in the dark about what's happened to them in this future."

"But how will they be able to set things right if they don't know anything about them in this time?" questioned Ron.

"Subtle hints and a little help from you all," she eyed her father and her uncles carefully, her silver gray eyes shaped like her mothers willing them to agree with her. "Since they're here, I appointed myself to be hands-off in helping them figure out what went wrong in the past."

Charlie made a face at his niece's choice and voiced out his concern.

Molly Noelle looked at her uncle and gave him a loving smile, her silver gray eyes softening as she looked at him.

"I'll run the risk of revealing more than I have to if I interact with them. I realized it soon after I met them face to face," she answered simply. "I don't want to get hurt any more than I already am, Uncle Chuck," she added, using her favoured pet name for her mother's eldest brother. Everyone was surprised that Charlie let her get away with it, but they all figured Molly Noelle was a spitting image of her mother, and allowing Ginny's only child call him by his dreaded pet name was his way of compensating for losing his only sister.

GINNY'S EYES KEPT ON WANDERING BACK and forth from Hermione and her in-laws explaining as much as they can about their world's current standing to the kitchen where Harry's daughter, Molly Noelle, was holding court.

Draco sensed Ginny's lack of interest at the ongoing conversation they were having with he women and followed her wandering gaze to the kitchen where he caught sight of the stubborn Molly Noelle smiling fondly at one of Ginny's brothers. It was a warm picture the eight of them presented. When Draco looked at the group inside the kitchen he could see a family – something he knew he had but never really felt the full extent of what a family was about.

Hermione noticed her audience's lack of interest at what she was saying and cleared her throat to get their attention back to her.

"Sorry," Ginny and Draco apologized.

Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Bill's wife, smiled and addressed the uneasy couple. Her English vastly improved after how many years of living amongst mainly English-speaking folks.

"The men really love her very much," she told Ginny and Draco, sounding as if she was reassuring them that Molly Noelle was in very good hands. "For a while she was the sole child in this family before we all started producing," she added with a chuckle.

The other wives – Angelina married Fred; Katie married George; Charlie married Vivianne, a fellow dragon-enthusiast he met in Romania; Percy ended up with Penelope after being apart for close to five years – shared Fleur's chuckle, each of them beaming with pride.

"Fleur and Bill were the first to produce after Molly Noelle's birth," informed Angelina.

"Then the rest of us followed," added Katie then nodded at Luna whose bulging stomach was a definite sign of her pregnancy. "Luna's ready to pop out her second child with Harry."

Ginny looked at Luna then, her eyebrows drawn together in a frown, "Your second child?" she echoed. "You waited this long to produce another child after Molly Noelle?"

The women exchanged worried glances yet again. Katie blushed and mouthed, I'm sorry when she caught Hermione's glare.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," said Draco when he couldn't stand being kept in the dark any longer. "You ladies obviously know a lot while Ginny and I are in the dark, but when you all start hiding back into your shells…how are you going to help us figure out what went wrong in the past to change this future for Molly Noelle if you keep on keeping things from us?"

Luna looked at Hermione and waited for her nod of approval before answering. "I am Harry's second wife. And this," she looked down and touched her bulging stomach affectionately, "is our second child together. Our eldest is a boy. Samuel just turned two last month."

"Who was his first wife?" asked Ginny.

Another set of uneasy looks ensued, annoying Draco and Ginny even more.

"You were," Luna answered.


	5. V UhOh, Am I Your Mother?

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** Sorry for the delay in uploading the rest of the chapters. And please pardon the double-double spaces. I tried to fix it as best as I can, but it just doesn't want to get fixed. LoL. I'll try and get rest of the chapters up and running hopefully by next week.

* * *

**V. Uh-oh, Am I Your Mother?**

GINNY WAS STILL REELING FROM THE NEWS that she was Harry Potter's first wife. Draco didn't seem too happy to hear this bit of news either.

"You had a kid with Potter?" Draco questioned her when they were alone in the kitchen that morning after everyone's gone to bed and the two of them were too pumped-up with adrenaline and information to fall asleep.

"I—I think so," she shrugged while nursing a mug of hot chocolate. "Luna only said I was Harry's first wife, she didn't say anything else about me being Molly Noelle's mother."

Draco made a face at her then. "Don't be daft, Weasley. Of course you are that brat's mother. I instantly saw your face the first time we saw her."

Ginny looked at him, her dark brown eyes filled with hope. Draco mentally cursed when she saw that longing look in her eyes._ Face it, Malfoy, she fancies Potter still. You were nothing but just a mere diversion to her chaotic world._

"If I was her mother, then why is she treating me indifferently?" she questioned.

"Merlin knows why your child with Potter is rude to you," he snarled.

Ginny swatted him on the arm then. Draco yelped and glared at the feisty redhead seated across from him at the kitchen table.

"I still need to know if I am Molly Noelle's mother," she insisted.

"And how will you find that out?"

"Harry."

"I beg your pardon?"

Ginny met Draco's stunned gaze. "I'll ask my ex-husband if Molly Noelle is our daughter."

* * *

HARRY!" GINNY CALLED OUT WHEN SHE saw him walk out of the kitchen door to the back where she was appointed babysitter of her nieces and nephews (she couldn't believe how many of them there were).

Harry stopped, pivoted and squinted to where Ginny was sitting on the swing while she watched the kids play. She was waving him to come over to where she was. He took a quick scan of the place, searching for Malfoy who seemed to dog Ginny since they were brought to the Burrow by Molly Noelle a couple of nights ago. When he didn't find Ginny's shadow anywhere he crossed the yard to where she seated quite comfortably on the swing.

"Hi," she smiled at him when he was close enough. "Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry frowned as he neared his former flame.

"Nothing's wrong. The kids are being little angels and Draco's helping the ladies bring in some wood to stoke the oven and fireplace," she answered.

"Ah," he nodded. "I was beginning to wonder where your shadow was when I didn't find him anywhere near you," he grinned.

Ginny glared at him. "Draco is not my shadow, Harry," she scolded.

Harry couldn't help from raising an eyebrow at the easy way Malfoy's name slipped from her lips. "You and Malfoy on cozy terms now, Gin?"

"No," she denied. "Anyway, forget about Malfoy. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you have the time? I know I am watching the kids, but they're all playing nicely out here so I don't think they'll be too much of a bother."

Harry studied his former flame and wife carefully. Luna told him last night that the women accidentally let it slip that they – Luna and him – were expecting their second child; Ginny was under the impression that Molly Noelle was their first child and Ginny was surprised that they waited so long to add to their family, so Luna was left to explain the situation to her confused friend.

"You want to talk about us." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Ginny looked relieved that she didn't have to beat around the bush. She was having a hard time as it was trying to bring the subject up about them ending up getting married, but she knew she had to confront Harry about their marriage in order for her to figure the mystery of them being here.

"Luna told me, albeit reluctantly, last night that we got married. What I want to know is…Molly Noelle. Is she ours?"

Harry saw uncertainty cloud those pretty brown eyes of hers. He had to think fast and figure out a way of answering her question without revealing too much to her. Luna warned him last night, and Hermione did the same too this morning when she saw him, that Ginny would be asking questions about their relationship and about Molly Noelle as well. He was told not to reveal too much about Molly Noelle. He could talk about their relationship, give Ginny some ideas but not to the point of him revealing what happened to her.

"Harry?"

"Let's get one of the older kids to watch over the little ones while we go talk," Harry cupped Ginny's elbow and let her precede him. He called over his shoulders to the children to behave and that he'll send Bill and Fleur's eldest, Roman, to watch them.

* * *

MOLLY NOELLE WATCHED FROM HER ATTIC bedroom window while her father and mother spoke. She'd been glued to her bedroom window since she heard Ginny announce she'd watch over the little kids in the backyard.

Since the Burrow's reconstruction two years after she was born, the Weasleys and Potters added extensions to the place to accommodate the Weasleys and Potters' growing family. She remained living in the main Burrow house with her Uncles Ron, Fred, George, their wives and kids. The three eldest Weasley brothers occupied the extension house added beside this already existing one.

Molly Noelle barely remembered her mother during the time the new Burrow was being reconstructed. All she could remember was her scent, and she definitely smelt it last night whenever she was near Ginny Weasley. She couldn't help her heart from breaking bit by bit every time she was in her presence.

When her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, as well as her father and Aunt Luna – she decided to call her stepmother 'aunt' – talked to her about her intention to go back in time and right what went wrong, they warned her of the possibility she might be gambling with her emotions. She reassured them that she was raised to become a tough young woman, learned advanced magic for the sake of her own safety, and most importantly she had her father's blood coursing through her veins; she could be as tough, imposing and vile as he was, looking down her nose at those people whom she thought to be beneath her.

Little did she know she was more her mother's daughter than her father's when it came to reining in her emotions. She applauded herself for not collapsing last night when she faced them for the first time; she knew she had to school her face and act indifferently or else risk ruining everything she and her family worked so damn hard for to achieve. She still didn't know why the spell backfired; what was the side effect of the spell when cast?

"You know your parents are going to be talking about you," came a stranger's voice from her doorway, but he wasn't really a stranger, not at all anyway.

Molly Noelle whirled around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy lounging against her bedroom door's doorframe. He had one foot crossed over the other while he stood a few feet away from her, watching her watch Harry and Ginny outside.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb with me, Potter. Luna spilled the beans last night. Harry was once married to Ginny, and you are Harry's first child from his first marriage. I don't really need Granger to help me put two and two together, you know?" He sounded uber smug that he got everything figured out.

_ Oh, if only you knew the whole truth, Draco Malfoy, you wouldn't be smirking like that right now,_ Molly Noelle thought but bit her tongue from saying those words out loud. She needed to control herself or risk revealing way too much. They needed to figure out a way to reverse this future of theirs ruled by that blasted Dark Lord who should've been defeated years ago – long before she was born.

Molly Noelle jutted her chin to the air, her silver gray eyes meeting and holding the same pair of silver gray eyes belonging to the man responsible for this messed-up world she was currently living in.

"Why? Are you jealous? So what if they're going to be talking about me? And who's to say that I am really their child? For all you know Harry knocked-up some other chick before he and Ginny got hitched." she challenged.

"Jealous?" echoed Draco. "What made you think that I am jealous of your father having a one-on-one conversation with Ginny?"

"You fancy her." It was a bold statement, and the look in her eyes challenged him to deny her claim.

"You're bloody daft, little girl."

Molly Noelle applauded him for keeping a straight face. He sure was a master of masking his emotions. No wonder Ginny fell for him hook, line and sinker. Who would've thought the spawn of the devil would change its ways? In the end he burned not only the woman who loved him, but everyone else who believed in him.


End file.
